Free Skate
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri confess their feelings but Yakov warned Viktor of the dangers of being in a gay relationship in Russia. What will Viktor do choose love or his home country? What about his family in Russia? Mild T rating.


Free Skate

Nine episodes in and I have to write a story for this sport themed boy love story. Therefore forgive me if my ideas are different from the canon. Also forgive Viktor if he appears ooc, this story is not one of my amusing tales so, Viktor will be sad except for when he's with his boyfriend.

As usual I didn't research anything, so just go along with any of my ideas, it is after all fan fiction. I know the KGB doesn't exist as it once did and gays aren't officially banned but it feels like it is like that way and it's probable in the future. Violence against gays in Russia is a fact and openly gay couples are not encouraged, fact. International laws concerning protections for gay athletes is reluctantly obeyed in Russia, also a fact. Putin's Russia reminds those of us who lived during the Cold War of the bad old days. It gives me the shivers. All of these facts and ideas fueled my story, along with the image of Viktor and Yuri ice dancing.

ceo

After the Grand Prix, Viktor and Yuuri headed home. As soon as they entered the town, Viktor received a call. It was Yakov and Yuuri volunteered to go ahead so that Viktor could talk in private.

An half an hour later, Viktor walked into Ice Castle Hasetsu. It was after hours but Viktor had a copy of the front door key. Yuuri had one as well as Viktor convinced Yuko that it was necessary, somehow.

Viktor found his personal locker and put on his skates. He headed straight to the rink. There was Yuuri moving to a music of his own. He smoothly skated around the rink in circles and figure eights. There was a sensual move to his hips, arms, no his whole body was a sexy seduction. Viktor stood transfixed. He knew Yuuri was aware of him being there and was wooing him. Any remaining doubts vanished.

Yuuri skated to the center of the ice and stopped. He smiled at Viktor and Viktor breathed again. He couldn't deny it. He was responsible for flipping Yuuri's switch and he loved the result. No woman was sexier than Yuuri. Yuuri opened his arms and Viktor flew into his arms. They spun around in a circle.

"You're late." Accused Yuuri with an amused smile.

"Sorry." Smiled Viktor.

They came to a stillness. Yuuri looked Viktor in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't I look happy?"

"You're happy to be with me but Yakov must have said something that worried you."

Yuuri reached up and stroked Viktor's brow.

"We been together day and night, of course I know when you're worried." Yuuri answered Viktor's unasked question. Viktor smiled sweetly.

"Somehow that makes me really happy." Teased Viktor.

Yuuri smiled and continued to hold Viktor at arm length to study him. Victor thought for a minute about the best way to start.

"How do you feel about me?" Asked Viktor. What he said next depended on Yuuri's response.

Yuuri was surprised but only for a moment. He smiled the loving smile Yuuri gives Viktor every day since their first kiss. He leaned into Viktor's arms, placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips.

"That is how I feel."

Viktor was pleased but he needed more.

"The words, please say the words." He choked out. Yuuri stoked his cheek. His mom told him so many times "Words are important."

"I love you." Said Yuuri.

Viktor breathed and Yuuri continued.

"Not just admiration anymore but so much more. You're my first thought in the morning, the last thought at night, the run to tell them first and the first person to go to when it all falls apart kind of love."

Viktor's smile grew with each word. Thrilled, he grabbed Yuuri and hugged him tight.

"Me too, all of that, every word. I love you so much it hurts."

They kissed sweetly.

"It's a little surprising that when I finally fall in love it's with a man but I've always rolled with what life throws at me." Laughed Viktor.

"Viktor I'm gay." Said Yuuri for the first time.

"Well that makes sense." Teased Viktor.

"I never had a girlfriend or even wanted one nor did I care when my friends got married. I never really thought about it before. But when I fell in love with a man, it felt so right."

"How beautiful."

The new couple kissed some more and spun around in circles, moving as one. Slowly they stilled. Yuuri frowned.

"What's wrong? You never said."

Victor hugged him.

"Baby, come sit with me."

Yuuri agreed and they skated off the ice. Soon they were sitting on a bench.

"Yakov reminded me of the Russian government and their attitude toward gays."

"Oh!" Suddenly Yuuri understood, Putin's administration made it painfully clear. Gays are not welcome there.

"How bad is it?"

"As long as I never return to Russia, nothing will happen to me."

Viktor began to cry but he didn't realize it until Yuuri wiped them away. Viktor kissed his fingers.

"Thank you, baby. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"It's not?"

"My family is rich enough to visit me wherever I am but I may never see my hometown again."

"Oh Viktor."

Yuuri hugged his boyfriend tighter.

"Yakov said it's not the Soviet Union anymore. I can speak to Mother, she can come see me but if I am discovered as a man with a gay lover and step on Russian soil, they will put me in jail. They would love to make an example of me. The famous Russian gay."

"And you are not the type to hold back your feelings. They will find out about us sooner or later."

"Yes. I'm well known for being expressive and affectionate. That is my nature. I'll give us away with one look. Therefore, I want to do one thing before we tell anyone about us."

"What?"

"I want to introduce you to Mother."

"Oh Viktor!"

"That is what took so long when I was talking to Yakov. He is going to get us as "close friends", entry into Russia."

Yuri looked like he suspected something along the lines of the Russian mafia but Viktor held up his hand.

"Yakov because of his work with the skating association, a branch of the government, he has connections. Honest connections. We can pass through the airport security and walk through center of the Kremlin and not get arrested. But we won't go that far, this isn't a protest. We are just visiting my family and friends in my hometown."

Viktor smiled and his boyfriend hugged him tighter.

"I want that for you." Said Yuuri.

"I want that for us." Said Viktor.

They kissed.

"Maybe one day things may change and we can be open with our love." Said Yuuri.

"Yes. I refuse to believe otherwise." Said Viktor.

"I love your positivity."

"Everything will be alright. I will never deny you or our love. So we will make the most of our trip to my hometown and come home to stay."

Yuuri looked confused.

"My home is with you babe."

This earned another sweet smile and kiss.

"Let's see. One week to wait for Yakov to make arrangements. One week for a visit. And then we come out. Come out to the lovely people here in this charming town."

"Viktor."

"We should find an apartment."

"An apartment?"

"A home of our own. I knew this day would come. I envisioned a girl but I knew one day I would settle down with my wife in her town. I never thought it would be my cute little piggy in Japan. How strange life is."

"Viktor."

They shared a smile and Yuri had one last question:

"Viktor, can you keep your hands to yourself for two whole weeks?"

"I'm a well-known hugger. But I think I can restrain myself." Teased Viktor.

"Silly Viktor but please do your best."

"I will."

That week Viktor kept in touch with Yakov and soon they had papers to go to Viktor's hometown.

It took a whole day to arrive at the small town near the border with Estonia. Yuuri was charmed. The town was surrounded by farms. The town of only 250 people had a mix of historic and modern buildings. Yuuri was introduced to friends and neighbors of Viktor's family who teased him like he was still a little boy. Yuuri watched as his boyfriend back slapped the men and kissed the hands of the ladies. It took no time at all to walk from one end of the town to the other. Then they walked to the edge town where the Nikiforov family home was. Yuuri gulped as he was about to meet the in-laws.

The young men were warmly welcomed by Viktor's parents. Viktor clearly takes after his mother. A slim, tall lady with silver hair and green eyes. His father was a tall, handsome man with blond hair and striking blue eyes. Yuuri pondered how mother-nature combined Viktor's parent's eye color to make the dreamy aqua eyes that fascinated Yuuri. The affectionate parents hugged and kissed their son and rattled on in Russian. Yuuri patiently waited to be introduced. He knew Viktor's father, like most of the town's people, knew little English. English is used at international events along with the local language. Viktor's mother accompanied her son to many events, especially when he was a teen. She is a housewife and had the time. His father as the breadwinner, was always too busy. Yuri understood this all too well. His parents were only in their 50's just like Viktor's parents. Viktor was positive one or both of his parents will visit them in their future home.

The family stepped back and Yuuri was blinded by their beauty. They were a handsome family and he worried about comparisons to his much plainer parents. Yuuri had blossomed sexually and has become even more beautiful as his love deepened. He glowed so much his parents already guessed they were a couple. It because of this growth that Yuuri felt confident standing next to his boyfriend. That same boyfriend told him repeatedly how cute he was and how much he loved Yuuri's soft brown eyes. It was Viktor's love that made Yuuri straighten his shoulders and extend his hand for a shake. Mother pushed it aside to pull Yuuri into a tight hug.

"I approve of my new son."

Yuuri gaped at this statement spoken in English. Mother continued:

"Of course we expected Viktor to bring home a girl but all I wished for was our son's happiness and a daughter in law who is kind. You are a very kind and loving young man. You make our Viktor happy."

Yuuri was ecstatic to be so easily accepted. Mother kissed him on both cheeks in the European fashion. Dad slapped him on the back and said in broken English:

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. No girl, no rink mate has Viktor talk so much. We asked about his new girl. He say Yuuri is boy! We think Viktor not know but we know. Parents always know."

Yuuri understood. Viktor's parents realized Viktor fell in love long before Viktor realized it himself. The only shocking part was that Yuuri is male.

"Everyone in town knows you two are a couple. They guessed because they know Viktor so well. The way he looks at you on the live stream. We knew and everyone is willing to lie for you." Laughed Mother.

"Lie? Mother?!"

"No one wants you to go to jail."

"They would go to jail for lying and hiding the truth."

"For one week you two are just friends. Next week we will be surprised to hear from Japan you are a couple."

"Ok, just be careful." Sighed a defeated son.

"Don't worry. Everyone loves you and is excited to meet your bride."

The mother giggled and Viktor rolled his eyes. Yuuri wondered how he became a "bride" not that he hated the idea.

The foursome sat down at last and had some snacks and drinks. That evening they headed out to the community center. There was a party in their honor. Viktor loved every minute and kept Yuuri near to him to translate the kind words from the town's people. Viktor is the hometown hero but Yuuri drew the most attention. There seem to be a collective wink like everyone is supporting their relationship while also silently sneering behind Putin's back. They were too far removed from the center of government to be entirely loyal, at least not in their hearts. Even so the couple had a delightful time.

The couple went to bed and Mother giggled as they were sharing a bedroom. But Viktor didn't want to do any more than cuddle and kiss. He couldn't breathe or relax in this town.

"I like my hometown but I never wanted to settle here. It's too small. The ice rink is in the next town over. My escape from the stifling air. I'll show you my refuge tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

The next day, the couple walked out with their skates. At the door was the reporters. They been discovered. Viktor handled the crowd with perfect ease and charm. They led the way to the ice rink were there was many photo opportunities of both men skating. Soon the reporters tired of the game and returned to Moscow.

Their week wore on, there was little to do there but visit with Viktor's friends, neighbors, classmates, rink mates and most amusing for Yuuri, old girlfriends. The girls spilled all kind of stories at Viktor's expense. The young people spoke some English which made things easy for Yuuri.

Their day began at the ice rink where they were mobbed by reporters and fans from nearby towns. The couple was glad for what little exercise they did get because they spent their days being fed, photographed, interviewed and peered at. Viktor accomplished his goal. His lover was introduced to his beloved mother. The rest was tiring but fun. Yuuri enjoyed the exotic Russian foods.

"Be careful Yuuri, you are turning into a piggy again." Viktor teased and poked Yuuri's belly.

"Sorry Viktor."

"No fat Yuuri is cute and cuddly. But skinny Yuuri is sexy. Your choice."

Yuuri pushed away his dessert.

"Good boy."

The night before their flight home, Viktor got a phone call. An official sounding man reminded him that he and his friend are expected to be at the airport by X time. Viktor cheerfully agreed and declined a free ride to the airport as they already arranged for the taxi.

"That is the government's decision. Be sure to leave on time and take your boyfriend with you is what they are saying."

"This really feels like goodbye." Said Mother.

"No Mother, not goodbye. It's not the Soviet Union anymore. They can't stop you from leaving and as long as I'm a member of the international skating community, I'll be protected. They can't stop a coach from entering a country with his charge."

"But you can never return here?"

"Not as long as Putin is president."

"Then this is your last chance to see our traditional dances."

"I can't wait. Yuuri you will love it."

For their last night, the couple was treated to a group demonstrating traditional dancing. They delighted in the colorful costumes and dancers twirling around. Half way through the evening people from the audience began to dance as well. Ladies invited Viktor and Yuuri to join in. Viktor, familiar with the steps, smoothly danced with the girls. After following the others, Yuuri was able to copy the steps and was soon leading his partner. Viktor announced to the town's people that they had a delightful time and didn't want to leave. Yuuri merely thanked them for their kindness.

The next morning, the couple had breakfast with Viktor's parents one last time. The taxi arrived and there were kisses all around. The taxi took them away and a suspicious black car followed them. KGB looking men followed them into the airport. They loitered around until Viktor and Yuuri boarded the plane.

Viktor did not breathe until they left Russian air space.

"Baby? Can you guess what my biggest fear concerning my homeland?"

Yuuri remained silent as he could not guess.

"To lose my citizenship."

"Viktor."

"I love my country. I love skating as Mother Russia representative. It gave me immense pride."

Yuuri hugged his boyfriends arm.

"I now leave that responsibility to Yurio and my former rink mates and coaches. It's up to them to carry on."

Looking around Viktor could see they were the only ones awake. He grinned at his boyfriend. He leaned in to kiss Yuuri. They made out as silently as possible.

"The sooner we get a place of our own the better."

Yuuri agreed with his boyfriend. His bedroom was a bit away from the others but he didn't feel like he can fully give himself to Viktor under his parent's roof. Some hot making out is about all Yuuri can handle.

They arrived back home at last and were full of stories and innocent looking photographs. Mari asked a wise question.

"Viktor why did you take my brother to your hometown?"

The couple grinned at each other.

"I wanted my mother to meet my boyfriend."

A collective "ahh" went through the group. Viktor and Yuuri told the story of their confessions at the ice rink. And Viktor reveled his wish for his two most important people to meet.

"We read about Putin's horrible policies…" Said Father.

"That's why we went now before we are officially exposed as a gay couple."

The discussion turned dark as the seriousness of their case set in.

"Civilized countries don't have such laws." Declared Mari.

"It's ok. It doesn't affect my work and I'm not barred from seeing my friends and family. I just have to tread more carefully from now on. People adjust to these things as change happens slowly and therefore the changes will be normal before long."

Viktor sighed and everyone could see he was hurting. But Viktor is forever positive.

"Never mind things that may never happen. I have a new family, is that right, Mother?" Winked Viktor.

Mother giggled breaking the tension. Everyone knew what was likely to happen and they were sorry for him but it does no good to borrow trouble.

Later in the evening Yuuri declared that he was going to bed.

"Come Viktor, time for bed."

His boyfriend grinned at the bold way Yuuri was declaring that they are sharing a room at last. They retreated to Yuuri's bedroom holding hands to the sound of giggles. Viktor shut the door and proceeded to strip. Yuuri followed suit. Soon they were naked and under the sheets. They kissed, touched and stroked to ecstasy and fell asleep in each other's arms.

One year later

The bodyguards ushered their charges into the arena.

"The Misters Nikiforov have entered the building. Is the room secured? Right all cleared."

Viktor and Yuuri pass through to their changing room. Yuuri enters as the second bodyguard clears it. He flops into a chair.

"Tired?" Asks Viktor, concerned. He settled gracefully in a chair next to Yuuri.

"No it's just all of these extra precautions."

"I know it's mentally exhausting."

"Moscow."

"I know, I'm worried too but there has been zero threats."

"I know we have no enemies here. And yet you never know, some random homophobe…"

"Again and again I chose you over comfort and ease that comes with a "normal life". Like I know what normal is?" Viktor laughed.

"It's good to see you happy if only for a moment."

"I'm happy to be with you, always."

"You're happy everywhere but here."

"How can I be?"

Viktor pulls out his Japanese passport and rubs the embossed coat of arms.

"Rejected, revoked my passport, made me a Russian no more. It's been months and it still hurts."

"Viktor. To the people who love you, you are Russian."

Yuuri picked up the pale hand, looked at the long elegant fingers and kissed the gold band.

"Thank you for reminding me how we got out that bureaucratic nightmare. Those first few days were frightening. A revoked passport leads to a null work visa. I was nobody from nowhere. Scary. After considering every possibility and every connection I could call on, someone said:

"Why don't you two just get married?!""

The couple laughed.

"The simplest solution to me staying in the country. But that wasn't enough. True, we were the most famous gay couple to marry in the Prefecture, one of the few Prefectures that even allows it in all of Japan! That spectacle wasn't enough I had to be a naturalized citizen so the Skating Association could claim the great Viktor Nikiforov as their own. The spectacle of the first openly gay man coaching his lover, no, husband. Hilarious!"

Viktor twinkled and smiled his big smile. The last few months has been a circus. All designed by the Japanese government just to stick it to the Russians. Yuuri thrilled his husband is happy again, stood up, moved in front of his chair and bent to give him a kiss.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"No, not entirely. You won't be entirely happy until we leave the country."

"True. First time back since we visited my hometown. Still, it makes me ill."

"Sorry baby."

"First time I get rejected and it's Putin of all people." Viktor laughs a grim laugh.

"His loss. It gave him a black mark in the skating world."

They heard a cough. They suddenly remembered the bodyguard heard the whole conversation while pretending not to.

"If you please sirs, I can relieve your mind on one score."

"Oh what?" Asked Viktor.

"The Russian government doesn't give two sticks about you guys now."

"How do you mean?"

"If you remained a Russian citizen they would have to arrest you and deport your foreign lover wouldn't they?"

The couple nodded, it was their greatest fear.

"Instead you are a Japanese citizen, a gay one at that."

The bodyguard could see they were paying close attention.

"The KGB must protect foreigners and do a superior job or cause an international incident. A gay couple requires even more protection to prevent an even bigger scandal. You two are the safest, most protected celebrities on the planet right now. There are easier targets than you guys."

The couple smiled. There wasn't any time to process what he said as a knock came on the door. "Warm up starts in ten minutes." The man said. Yuuri hurried to fix his hair and makeup. Viktor got out his skates. In ten minutes, Yuuri walked out of his dressing room. A bodyguard in front of him and one at his back. But what truly made him feel safe was the hand at the small of his back. The firm hand with long tapered fingers. The strong hand of the man he loved. His coach, best friend, lover and husband. The man who had his back and he had his. Yuuri reached the rink. He waved off the instructions with a kiss.

"I got this."

Viktor nods.

"Yes you do babe. Show them how it's done."

ceo

Please review.


End file.
